Winter Warm
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: Rasa terkalahkan justru membawa Mello pada kenyataan yang tak pernah diduganya selama ini pada Near. Angin dingin yang menyusup dari celah jendela menyadarkannya. Jika ternyata tak selamanya musim dingin berarti beku.


**Disclaimer: **dari awal saya gak niat punya Detnot. Jadi, buat Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata aja, yah~

**Warning:** OOC, soalnya saya masih gak begitu mengerti tentang mereka. Aneh bin ajaib, nista, memporak-porandakan fakta asli. Sho-ai implicit

**Rate: **K

**Summary: **Rasa terkalahkan justru membawa Mello pada kenyataan yang tak pernah diduganya selama ini pada Near. Angin dingin yang menyusup dari celah jendela menyadarkannya. Jika ternyata tak selamanya musim dingin berarti beku.

[_Winter Warm_]

*Musim dingin yang hangat, membawanya meluluh*

"Aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalanku. Dan akan menjadi nomor satu. Kau dengar itu, Near?"

Kalimat Mello membahana, menggema di sepanjang sisi-sisi tembok koridor. Near yang mendekap _gundam_ dalam pelukannya terdiam. Tetap tenang seperti biasa, tanpa rasa takut dengan tatapan intimidasi yang dimiliki Mello.

Mello, figur ambisius dengan peringai keras. Kepercayaan diri dan kenekatan nyaris seperti orang gila. Ia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa ragu.

Meskipun sesungguhnya pertarungan mereka bukanlah bentuk perang yang mengharuskan darah menjadi saksi otoritas. Yang terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah persaingan anak-anak, di mana antusiasme menjadi pengendali, intelektual menjadi alat, dan pengakuan adalah tujuan mutlak yang mesti digapai.

Tapi bagi Mello, semuanya berbeda. Semua tak semudah persaingan yang ketika kalah dia akan dengan lapang dada mengatakan bahwa dia telah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi ada yang lebih baik darinya.

Mello bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia tak menerima kekalahan. Ia harus menang, melawan siapa pun. Karena ia akan menjadi nomor satu, menjadi L kedua. Dan tak ada yang boleh memutuskan jalannya.

Ia sangat yakin dan awalnya memang seperti itu. Posisinya yang paling dekat dengan L, tak ada yang melampauinya, hingga kehadiran Near.

Near adalah interferensi nyata bagi Mello, gestur yang menjadi ancaman terbesar dalam langkahnya menggapai L. Meski tubuhnya ringkih dan rapuh, namun Near memiliki intelektualitas yang bahkan mampu melampaui L sekali pun.

"Saya tidak berniat menghalangi jalan Mello. Jika Mello berpikir demikian, itu urusan Mello!"

Mello mencengkram lebih kuat kerah piyama Near. Kesabarannya yang memang sejak awal tak pernah cukup untuk mendiami Near semakin tergerus menanggapi ketenangan bocah itu.

Near seperti air, tenang namun dalam. Bahkan Near mampu menenggelamkan Mello yang _hyperactive_ itu dalam arusnya. Membuat bocah pirang itu makin beringas dan ganas, penuh nafsu untuk mengalahkan.

"Hah, lucu sekali, Near. Tidak berniat katamu? Semua dididik untuk menjadi L, semua menginginkan kedudukannya!" sekali lagi bentakan menggelegar dari bibir Mello, namun sekali itu juga, Near tetap mampu tenang.

"Memang itu yang diinginkan Watari dan L. Tapi, saya tidak peduli. Saya belajar karena saya ingin. Bukan karena mengejar. Saya bisa saja berhenti. Tapi, keingin tahuan masih ada dalam diri saya. Karena itu, saya tidak akan berhenti di sini!"

Pengakuan prinsip. Namun, hal itu lebih terkesan menjadi sebuah sindiran di telinga Mello. Dia tak akan pernah memercayai hal itu. Bagaimana pun, Near tetap saja kepingan tak terpecahkan di kepala Mello. Dia makhluk tertutup yang tak semudah bentangan buku untuk dibaca.

Dia terkukung dalam kerangkeng tak nampak yang dia ciptakan dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang dia menjadi raja dan rakyat seorang diri. Tak ada orang lain. Apa pun yang dipikirkannya tak mudah untuk terbaca. Bahkan oleh Mello sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

Suasana lengang menguasai halaman belakang _Wammy's House. _Tak ada suara anak-anak bermain yang terdengar seperti biasanya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintikan garis panjang air yang menghujam kulit bumi. Membuat genangan kecil di tanah.

Hujan mengguyur _Winchester_ sejak siang tadi. Dan karena itu, mereka lebih memilih bermain di ruang rekreasi atau menikmati segelas coklat panas di kamar masing-masing. Beberapa anak lainnya berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Termasuk Mello.

Ia berada di perpustakaan sejak pembagian hasil belajar usai pagi tadi. Dan hasil yang didapat Mello seperti biasa, peringkat dua, tepat di bawah Si Albino Near. Dan karena itu, ia tak makan siang atau menampakkan diri di ruang mana pun selain perpustakaan. Termasuk kamarnya, tempat teraman dan privasi bagi Mello.

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang perlu diragukan dari kemampuan Near untuk mengalahkan Mello. Tapi bagi Mello, semua bisa saja terjadi di dunia ini. Termasuk persepsi bahwa ia mampu mengalahkan Near yang rapuh itu. Meski apapun yang dikatakan orang lain untuk meragukan persepsinya.

Malam menanjak, semburat jingga selepas hujan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar dekat Mello diam menekuri buku-buku tebal kini tak lagi bertahta. Dan angin dingin bersuhu nyaris mendekati angka nol perlahan mengusir anak-anak untuk segera meringkuk di balik selimut kamar mereka. Namun, tidak dengan Mello.

Bocah _blonde_ itu masih sibuk menelusuri tiap kalimat dalam buku sambil sesekali menggigit batangan hitam cokelat. Berusaha untuk tak peduli pada rasa dingin yang perlahan menggigiti kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu.

"Mello…"

Sebuah suara dingin memanggil namanya. Namun, tak ada balasan sedikit pun dari si pemilik nama. Bukan karena ia tak mendengarnya. Namun, lebih kepada pemilik suara. Orang yang mengalahkannya dalam hasil belajar. Bocah yang selalu ingin ia taklukkan. Bocah ringkih berpiyama longgar putih, Near.

"Saya mengkhawatirkan Mello…" ungkapnya sekali lagi. Penuh kejujuran, tanpa cela. Membuat kening maniak coklat makin berkedut menahan kesal.

"Heh, jika kau hanya datang untuk berbasa-basi atau menyindirku. Sebaiknya kau pergi sendiri sebelum aku yang melakukannya!"

Seperti duri-duri menyakitkan. Begitulah Mello, ucapan dan tindakan. Ia tak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Sesadis apa pun. Karena ia tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Namun, ancaman yang keluar darinya tak akan mengoyahkan Near. Karena, sejak awal dia mengenal Mello, dia telah belajar untuk mengacuhkan semua ancaman dari sisi temperamental bocah itu. Tetapi, itu sama sekali bukan berarti Near mengacuhkan keberadaan Mello. Sebab, segalanya tak akan semenyenangkan ini tanpa kehadiran Mello.

"Saya tidak datang untuk berbasa-basi dengan Mello. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan Mello. Suhu mulai mendekati angka nol. Mello akan kedinginan di sini."

Near melangkah menuju jendela, kemudian menempelkan jemarinya yang putih pucat ke kaca. Rasa dingin seketika menjalar dari saraf-saraf permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi…" kalimat Near terlanjutkan.

"Heh, kau tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

Near terdiam, kemudian mendekati Mello perlahan yang masih memandangnya seolah binatang buas yang ingin segera mencengkram kelinci putih.

Tangan kecil bocah albino meraih tangan coklat bocah pirang. Mengejawantahkan apa yang ada di pikiran bocah berpiyama sekaligus menyentakkan rasa kesal dalam diri bocah _gothic_. Membuatnya sedikit jengah.

"Kalau Mello sakit. Mello tidak akan bisa masuk kelas!"

Ia menarik tangan itu pelan. Yang ditarik tak berbuat apa-apa kecuali diam. Perasaan berontak hanya muncul tanpa niat terlaksana. Angin yang kembali menyusup mencuri tempat dari celah jendela membawa rasa dingin. Namun, tidak dengan apa yang dirasakan Mello. Ada sesuatu yang setengah melegakan hatinya.

Rasa hangat

Ya, hangat.

Kehangatan dari genggaman tangan mungil Near yang berjalan dalam langkah-langkah pendek dan seretan piyama yang menelan tubuhnya.

Mereka menaiki tangga, memuja keheningan di sepanjang lorong-lorong berdinding beku. Hingga tiba di depan ruangan tempat Mello biasa meringkuk menikmati coklat hasil penyelundupan gelap dari Roger, kamarnya.

"Mello harus istirahat. Selamat malam!"

Genggaman hangat itu terlepas bersamaan dengan ucapan Near. Bocah beku laksana salju meninggalkannya menuju ruangan lain. Dan Mello masih mematung hingga sisa-sisa kehangatan yang tadi melingkupi tangannya menghilang.

Ia mendesis pelan, ingin merutuk mengapa ia menjadi sangat lemah ketika _rival_ abadinya itu membagi kehangatan. Namun, otaknya pun tak cukup menjelaskan mengapa kekesalan yang pagi tadi merajainya menguap begitu saja hanya karena genggaman tak berarti.

Meskipun Near seolah-olah tak peduli dan hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun, Mello tak dapat mengingkari fakta bahwa sesungguhnya sentuhan Near begitu hangat.

Sehangat mentari pertama yang membangunkannya di musim semi. Atau matahari ketika musim panas yang selalu mengundang gairah untuk bermain di luar. Tapi, Near bukan manifestasi dari dua musim hangat itu. Melainkan musim dingin yang menyerikan tulang.

Putih hangat yang selalu saja tak terpecahkan, seolah dengan dirinya Near berkata, bahwa ada hal di dunia ini yang akan lumpuh jika berhadapan dengan teori seperfeksionis manapun.

Mello menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mengusir semua pemikiran tentang Near dari kepalanya. Ia memutar gagang pintu, kemudian menghilangkan dirinya ke balik pintu.

"Ada misteri yang akan lebih baik tetap seperti itu. Selamat malam, Albino!"

**A/N: **Ahaha… Kiyo buat fic aneh lagi. Kiyo memang gak begitu ngerti Mello dan Near. Tapi, Kiyo sangat mencintai mereka. *meluk-meluk MelloNear*

Lagipula, mereka memang dua makhluk memesona yang sulit buat dilepas begitu aja. Walaupun dengan sangat menyedihkan, Kiyo akui otak lemot Kiyo gak bisa ngerti tentang karakterisasi mereka.

Tapiiii… jangan flame Kiyo, ya!

Daaan… review please!

*puppy eyes*


End file.
